Dean Paraskevopoulos
Constantine Paraskevopoulos (Marc 24, 1986 ) Constantine Paraskevopoulos is a Greek American-Canadian Director, Writer, Producer, Actor. Directing movie cast with producer Holly Weirsma Dallas Buyers Club. Directed action-adventure feature film in Japan (entirely on location). Ghost writer on movies having made over $800,000,000.00 worldwide. Fashion photographer, including several international magazine covers. Directed high profile music videos for MTV. Observed under Quentin Tarantino on Kill Bill and collaborated with mentor Alfonso Cuaron. Wrote and directed at Second City Toronto. Directed theater inclusive of titles such as Odd Couple, Requiem, and Miss Julie. Worked on marketing campaigns for Disney, Fox, Warner Bros, Lionsgate and many others while at Skip Films along with various Ridley Scott, Tony Scott and Jerry Bruckheimer movies. As a writer, collaborated on studio screenplays, as well as several indie’s, such as indie hit, My Big Fat Greek Wedding. Resides in Los Angeles. Married to actress Anita Briem (star of The Tudors, Journey to Center of the Earth,Wernor Herzog’s Salt and Fire . Constantine was accepted to the top Performing Arts High School in Canada at !4, The Claude Watson School for the Arts at Earl Haig Secondary School in Toronto. He was the only boy selected in his year. [1]. Starred in the TV Series Liberty Street after being discovered during a brief appearance on Degrassi High (his character never aired, but Constantine was later offered the lead of the follow-up series Liberty Street). Still a teenager, Paraskevopoulos performed at world-famous Second City Toronto under tutelage of legendary Alan Gutman (Director of original players from John Candy to Mike Myers). Worked in fashion photography in Toronto. First professional printed photos at 15 years of age. Toured the play Home in the United Kingdom at 16. Shows were performed in Bristol and London. Also performed the following summer with Monte Python's The Holy Grail, touring London and Bristol. Went onto numerous other acting jobs including NBC (Abduction of Innocence), and starred alongside Adam Rifkin on Showtime mini-series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shooting_the_Warwicks Shooting the Warwicks], a dark, satirical comedy in the vein of Network (film), as referred to by the New York Times. Directed Marvel Studios piece that landed full-length action adventure feature film. John Milius and James Wong had been up for the job. Directed and branded MTV videos that launched careers such as Jessica Simpson, pre Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica, including [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweetest_Sin Sweetest Sin]. Appeared many times on the show Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica. After mentoring relationships with Quentin Tarantino and Alfonso Cuarón (Alfonso introduced Constantine Constantine at TIFF and did a cameo in that movie. He also shot a few days as director of photography). Constantine script-doctored on movies that have grossed over $800,000,000.00 worldwide. Made introduction of Michael Bacall (21 Jump Street, Inglorious Bastards, Project X) to Quentin Tarantino, referenced by Tarantino in his Behind the Scenes of Grindhouse. Developed projects with Danny Strong (The Butler, Empire), Dhani Harrison, The RZA and Fred Durst from Limp Bizkit. Formed a partnership with Blacklist Digital for Selfie. Photography exhibited at the world famous Bergamot Station, Santa Monica California. Pieces featured in Cynthia Mort and Catlin Adams pilot Radical. Works with 1821 (Jane's Got a Gone, Mena (Film) starring Tom Cruise). Directing a movie for Jeff Rice Films (Way of the Gun starring Denzel Washington and Mark Walberg). He is also known for his role in Hard Core Logo (1996).